The 3 Tails
The 3 Tails is a animated series about mermaids. Plot In a world full of anthropomorphic animals, Emily, Jackie and Selena find themselves in a strange pool during a half-moon, and after reading a spell written on a rock, transform into mermaids. Characters Emily - Emily never found it hard to be a mermaid. She really enjoyed it and had alot of fun with the others. She likes having alone time swimming. She is a friendly person, and she likes to be around her friends. She gets mad when people are evil to her, or just simply mean. Emily is definitly the most laid back out of the three. She is a very important character but doesn't do as much of the planning in regard to vanquishing Faith. Her powers are Levitation and Hydrokinesis. In mid-season two Emily's tail change color to a dark pink. Jackie - Jackie is a sensitive girl. She's caring, nice, and a great friend. She is normally the one to be out of the fights, or at least tries to solve them quickly. Jackie is more of a warmer character. She is probably the kindest and friendliest of them all. Jackie finds her first power in the first season. She can bring anything she wants to herself, without touching it. She forms her hand over the thing she wants to have, And then it comes to her very easily. In the second season she has the power to heat things, and boil water. When Jackie became a mermaid she wanted to explore. She likes going on adventures, and she didn't find it hard to live life as a mermaid. She thought that after a year they will all get extra-ordinary powers over H2O (water) but the others didn't believe her. Later in the episode "Charmed", its shown that she was right. In mid-season two Jackie's tail change color to orange. Selena - Selena is a funny and caring person. When she's in big trouble it helps for her to joke around. Even when they all forget that it is the half moon, she said it was cool! She is seen as a very respectful person. Selena is also a sarcastic character, even though they all have their funny moments. She leads a lot of their plans especially the ones regarding Faith. There is no designated leader of the trio, but Selena does tend to take over a lot. Selena never found it hard to live life as a mermaid. She enjoys it, but when something change like when she got her powers, she was the one who was scared the most. Otherwise she takes things as it comes. In mid-season two Selena's tail change color to a dark pink. Mia found out about her power after being mad at Emily for a joke. She crushed her hand closely and before she knew it, a paper near her which was laying on the floor were in shreds. So she can break things. She only has one power. Mia: Mia has always been the most popular girl in school. And always judges people who might seem nice, she thinks she is better than others just because she is popular. Mia had always hated Jackie and Selena, when Emily came she start hating her too. She doesn't really have any reason 'why' but it might be because she is jealous of how good friends the three are. Mia also might have had another background. In the third season its shown that she have some sort of contact with Faith, the evil "mermaid". She became a mermaid like the others did under the half moon in the cave. She reads the spell - and returns safely back home. She found it hard, because she didn't have any close friends to understand her. She always seemed to be stressed, not having control over anything. In mid-season two Mia's tail change color to a dark pink. Nikki: She made her 1st appearance in Scaly Trouble. She was later revealed to be a mermaid. But unlike the four, she is a full-mermaid, meaning she have all of the girls' powers. She show the half-mermaids how to control their powers. Before mentoring the girls, she was the only one to breath underwater. Flash - As a person, he is very caring, sweet, thoughtful, but sometimes absent minded. He's the kind of person that can keep secrets, such as the girls' secret of being mermaids. He has a passion for diving and collecting shells from the bottom of the ocean. In the episode after he learns of their secret, he was turn into a mermaid by mistake. He later become one again to see Nikki's home and help stop Faith. His tail's color is red and yellow. In mermaid form, he has a fin on his back. Kevin - He is Emily's brother and the 1st to find out her secret. He is a jock at his football team. He can't swim. In two episodes, He was turn into a mermaid to see Nikki's home and stop Faith. Maria - Selena's friend. A mer-penguin who support Selena and is friends with the mermaids. Main Cast Emily Emery - Alexis Tipton (Half-Mercat) Jackie Sky - Tara Stong (Half-Mercat) Selena White - Cherami Leigh (Half-Mercat) Mia - Monica Rial (Half-Mercat) Nikki - Caitlin Glass (Mercat) Flash - Nolan North (Cat) Kevin - Jason Elarles (Cat) Faith - Jenifer Hale (Evil Merfox) Maria - Tara Stong (Mer-Penguin) Episodes Season 1 A New life: Three urban girls named Selena, Jackie and Emily find themselves lost at sea. The girls are dragged into a weird cave, and Jackie reads a spell written on one wall. Before they know it the half-moon rises, and they find themselves at home inexplicably. After a few minutes, all three discover that they are now mermaids. Birthday Blast Zone: Emily and Jackie decides to have a party, but Alina spills water on Emily, and Jackie has to do her birthday speech, while trying to cover her mermaid tail. Hazards: Mia asks Selena to help her study, but sneaky Mia finds out Selena is a mermaid. Selena wants to tell Jackie and Emily about Mia knowing, but can't set her mind to it. Will this interrupt with the girls' friendship? Will Mia keep the secret, or will things get out of hand? Mia's Revenge: Mia calls to Selena to apologize. Jackie and Emily don't have a clue why, and Selena acts as if she doesn't know herself. Mia then comes over, but instead of being friendly, she spills water all over them all, snaps a picture, and runs off to expose the girls. Christmas Disaster: When Emily doesn't want to go to her Christmas party, she decides to take a swim. The Attack: The half-moon is in two days, so the girls are preparing. Jackie goes on a hike, and sees a puddle. A water tentacle rises from it and attacks her. As she fails to come back, Emily and Selena grow worried. One Year Later: On the 1 year anniversary of the day they became mermaids, they decided to have a underwater breath holding contest. Sea Change: The girls decide to go swimming before the half-moon rises. Mia eavesdrops on them, and follows them out to sea. When she can't find them, she starts to explore the ocean. After going wild in the water, she swims to safety in the rocks, where she reads the spell and becomes the fourth mermaid. Season 2 Tail Trouble: When Emily finds a rare potion while swimming, she goes to Jackie and Selena to find out more. They have no clue what it is, so Emily drinks it, which turned out to be a pretty bad idea: now her tail won't go away. Because Jackie and Selena have to go to school, they set Mia up to watch Emily. School Tail: It's the school fair. When the girls decide to go, they don't realize that it's the half moon, and they find out somebody will pop a tail at 5:17 PM. Sleeping with the Fishes: Mia hasn't gone swimming since her transformation. When Mia asks the girls to help her, Selena quickly refuses. Taking a risk, Mia jumps in. Secrets: When Selena goes in her backyard, she finds a book owned by a mermaid in 1831. Everything they read seems to come true. But when Jackie throws the book away, they find out the book is actually alive. Flash find out the secret. Power Outage: When Emily invites Flash, Jackie and Selena to her family's beach house, they think that it will be the best vacation ever. However, all of their powers get out of hand when she by mistake turned Flash into a mermaid. Scaly Trouble: When Mia makes a new friend from their school, she becomes nicer to the girls. But Nikki, Mia's new friend, has a secret of her own. The girls' tails colors changes. Nikki is revealed to be a mermaid. Training Tails: Nikki teaches the girls how to control their powers. 1871: When Mia finds a necklace, Selena discovers a slip of paper with a date and a familiar name: Faith. They tell Mia to put the necklace back as soon as possible, but it turns out to be a mistake. Emily quickly researches the necklace, and discovers just how bad their mistake is. Season 3 It's Back: Emily is having very strange dreams about notes, and Faith. When Selena finds an actual note, they are convinced that it's from Faith. The girls are now afraid that Faith is not dead in spite of what Emily did. Is This a Trick?: After Faith stole the book from Selena, the girls decide to track her down, only to find out Faith might not be behind all of it. At school, as Jackie and Sophie study together, Jackie finds the spell book in Sophie's backpack. Day Off: Nikki invites the girls, Flash and Kevin to her home in Atlantis for the week. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series